


Lisa's Super Secret Spy Plan

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Lisa plays matchmaker when her two best friends won’t admit they like each other.





	Lisa's Super Secret Spy Plan

**Author's Note:**

> request: “Hey, can i ask for a scenario with Rosé. Like a one with a female reader, they have a crush on each other but dont know it and rosé will get jealous of one of the girl that will be really close to her crush. A bit of angsts and a lot of fluff. You can end it when she tells to the reader that she love her or a bit after, it’s up to you ^^”
> 
> -Admin Mari

Rosé, Lisa and (Y/n) had been studying for their upcoming biology exam together at the back of the library for over two hours when (Y/n) finally threw her head down onto her textbook with a groan.

“I’m done. Just give me the test now so I can take it and go home and cry,” she exclaimed, her voice muffled by the pages full of the differences between aerobic and anaerobic respiration.

“I wish you could just learn everything through osmosis,” Lisa said, mimicking (Y/n)’s position.

“You mean diffusion. Osmosis is only with water,” Rosé corrected.

“See if diffusion worked I might have known that,” Lisa replied. She sat up after a moment and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, simultaneously trying to get her bangs to cooperate with her and not stick out in every direction.

It was quiet for a moment as Rosé continued to work through her homemade flashcards and (Y/n) seemingly fell asleep. The library had cleared out for the most part because it was already eight at night. Those who were still there, though, were decked out in studying outfits: sweatpants and large t-shirts or even pajamas. That included the three girls at the table.

Out of the corner of her eye Rosé watched (Y/n) yawn and sit up, stretching her arms above her. She couldn’t help but think that the girl was cute as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, the thought causing a blush to flare across her cheeks. She heard Lisa snort and sent her a sharp glare, which did nothing since she couldn’t have been more intimidating with her blush if she had been cuddling stuffed animals.

Instead, Lisa simply mouthed for Rosé to ask (Y/n) out and she shook her head frantically, watching in horror as Lisa got up and made an excuse to leave, sending Rosé a wink before she sauntered off.

(Y/n) hadn’t appeared to be paying attention but looked over at Rosé and shrugged.

“Do you want to keep studying, Rosie?”

“We can stop,” she replied quietly feeling her grip on the notecards tighten, “Actually, um, I wanted to ask you something…”

It was just her luck that they were interrupted by Jisoo, their college’s resident pretty girl.

“Hey, (Y/n) could I talk to you for a second about the project that’s due next week?” she said softly.

“Oh, yeah, just give me a second. What did you want to ask, Rosie?” (Y/n) turned her attention back to her friend who shook her head.

“It can wait…” she trailed off awkwardly, looking back and forth between the two girls who were looking at her expectantly.

“If you say so.” She looked at Jisoo, “Why don’t we go elsewhere to discuss it? Rosie, do you want to come with?”

Flustered, Rosé quickly declined, claiming she actually wanted to study for a little longer. She watched the two leave and simply sat still at the table for a moment.

Anger at herself was making her stomach do flips and she felt her throat tighten as all the courage and adrenaline that had been pumping through her left her system. She took a shaky breath and packed her things quietly.

Rosé walked out of the building and back to the dorms where Lisa was eagerly waiting and, the second she opened the door, the orange haired girl pounced on her, speaking a million miles a minute and asking too many questions for Rosé to answer in depth.

However, the second she saw Rosé’s somber expression she halted her attack and simply questioned what was wrong. It took a bit of coercing to get Rosie to spill, but after she described the situation, Lisa was quiet.

“You don’t think they’re, like, secretly dating, do you?” she asked.

“No, that’s ridiculous.”

“But, are you sure? I thought I saw Jisoo looking at us from the other table. And as insane as some of my other thoughts are, I don’t think this one is that far out there,” Lisa said quietly. “They could have been making an excuse to get out of there.”

Rosé blanched at the thought, an overwhelming sense of fear causing her to have to sit in her desk chair in order to steady her breathing. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before shooting Lisa a tight-lipped smile.

“Then good for them. I’m going to bed.” She changed quickly and then crawled into bed, trying to block all the thoughts of rejection from her mind.

For the next couple of days, Rosé spent her time arranging her schedule to conflict with (Y/n)’s, avoided all their usual places and prepared a million and one excuses as to why she had to run away if they ever crossed paths. She was attempting to sort through her feelings and get an idea of what was going on between (Y/n) and Jisoo. It felt childish to her to continuously avoid her best friend; however, she liked to think of it as a necessity in order to not cause herself any more anxiousness over the matter.

Lisa had taken to playing spy in her free time. This included hiding behind bookshelves at the library and eavesdropping on study sessions as well as camping out in bushes to find out where they went. She would report back to Rosie as regularly as she could, and though she appreciated the effort, Rosé couldn’t help but not want to know everything Lisa brought back.

With each new piece of information, Rosé could feel her stomach knot with the idea of (Y/n) in a relationship with someone else. It weird to her considering she had never felt jealous over anyone else. But maybe that was because there had never been anyone else to get jealous over.

For as long as she could remember, Rosé had been the cliche girl pining over her best friend and as much as she wanted to think that it was just fleeting and with (Y/n) moving on she could too, in the back of her mind she knew that wasn’t likely.

She was deep in thought as she wound around a path behind the science buildings and greenhouses. Her books were piled high in her arms and her backpack weighed down her shoulders until her muscles ached. Of course the combination of not paying attention and not being able to see made it all too easy for her to run into someone.

Her books scattered all over the ground and the notes she had put in between the pages were in no better shape. Rosé gasped and immediately bent down to gather up the fallen materials. She hadn’t acknowledged the person helping her until they brushed fingers and she looked up to apologize.

“I should be the one saying sorry, Rosie,” (Y/n) said with a laugh.

Rosé froze and tried to think of a quick out but all the excuses she had come up with seemed to have disappeared from her brain. The gears in her head turned rapidly and she could feel herself staring at (Y/n) like a deer caught in headlights. She blinked profusely when her eyes began to water and she jumped when reality sunk in.

“Are you okay?”

Without responding Rosé began to frantically pick up her belongings and only stopped when she had everything off the ground. She was about to run away when she noticed (Y/n) had her biology textbook in her hands.

“Can I-” she started.

“Have you been avoiding me?” (Y/n) interrupted.

All of Rosie’s nervousness was replaced by anger as she felt jealousy burn within her.

“What do you care? You’re too busy with Jisoo anyway,” she snapped.

(Y/n) looked taken aback and Rosie immediately regretted her outburst. She lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip, suddenly embarrassed.

“Rosie, Jisoo and I had to work on our final project. We haven’t even met up since we finished.”

For a moment it was quiet between them as they simply stared at each other.

“But Lisa said…” Her eyes widened before narrowing again.

“I can’t believe you listened to Lisa,” (Y/n) managed to say in between the giggles that overtook her. “What was she even saying?”

“That you and Jisoo were dating,” Rosé murmured.

(Y/n) quieted and Rosie could detect a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks.

“We’re not,” she replied quietly, “but why do you care?”

It was Rosé’s turn to blush, albeit harder than her friend.

“Because I like you,” she mumbled. She said it so quietly that (Y/n) had to ask her to repeat it. Instead of raising her voice to be slightly louder, she yelled out, “Because I like you, okay!?”

“I like you, too,” (Y/n) replied, but Rosé was now so involved in her rant about how she’d liked her since middle school that (Y/n) had to repeat herself two more times with increasing volume before Rosie heard her.

“You- wait, what?”

“I like you, too, Rosie.”

“Rea-”

“Yes, really! Now kiss already!” a voice called from behind the greenhouse on their left.

“How about this,” (Y/n) proposed, not missing a beat, “You and I go kill Lisa and then we can go on a date after.”

“I would love to,” Rosie said happily.

They smiled at each other and then simultaneously whipped their heads around to where Lisa was hiding, which caused her to scream and run away.

“After you,” (Y/n) exclaimed, with a grand gesture in Lisa’s general direction.


End file.
